Fell Down Into The Quick World
by gleeloved
Summary: It's their 5th year anniversary and it's time for them to bring their relationship to the next level. Everything that happens tonight has to be perfect. Quick Futurefic.


Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at the time on her clock. She huffed at his punctuality. <em>Typical Noah, always arriving later than the scheduled time.<em> She paced around the living room while Rachel turned to smile at her.

"Big night?" The tiny girl asked as she lifted the child from her chair.

"It's our 5th year anniversary. And trust Noah to be late on such an important date." Quinn grumbled as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"It could be the traffic." Rachel offered suggestively.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's attempt to ease her anger. She didn't know why did Puck had to make a big deal of picking her up when he could have met her at the restaurant instead. While they've been dating since high school, Puck started to spend most of his nights at they're place recently. If he came home to pick her up, he would be going through an awful lot of trouble just to have dinner with her.

Graduating from McKinley made them realize that their life was revolved around Beth now. Since then, Quinn had moved out of her home, renting a studio apartment while Puck had his pool cleaning business to make ends meet. Two years later, she got a job offer as the coach for McKinley High's cheer leading squad and finally things started to become stable again.

"Mommy see!" Beth wadded to the lady and Rachel smiled as the toddler raised the paper in her hand.

Quinn smiled and bent down to pick her little girl up. "Wow Bethy, you're just the little artist now aren't you?" She gave her a peck on the cheek and looked at the picture. She smiled because it was almost the exact same thing Puck drew for her. Just then, the doorbell rang, hinting to Quinn that finally, her date had arrived.

"Come on Beth, Mommy's got a dinner to go to. Why don't Aunt Rachel put on a movie for you? We can watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" The brunette exclaimed happily, leading the baby girl to squeal with delight. As Rachel took her from her mother's arms, she smiled at her best friend and said, "Have a good time."

"Thank you for doing this, I needed it." Quinn replied, grateful that Rachel could afford time off to take care of her kid. It's been ages since Puck and her had a date, and she yearned for some alone time.

"That's alright. Finn's working late at the auto shop today, so it gives me something to do. Besides, Bethy just loves her Aunt Rachel now, doesn't she?" Rachel wiggled her nose towards the girl in her arms before heading towards the television.

Quinn grinned as she made her way to the door where the Mohawk owner stood, anticipating for their night to come.

Puck didn't want to screw this up like how he did for her birthday. Everything had to go just right. She did instruct him that all she wanted was a nice romantic dinner and they would return home after they were done. But Puck thought it was time to bring their relationship to the next level.

He was thinking of asking Quinn to move in with him. In fact, he had been meaning to ask for a while now. He finally made enough money from his business that allowed him to get an apartment of his own. He hadn't told Quinn yet because it wasn't some big fancy one. But it was his. And tonight, he would invite Quinn and Beth to live with him so that he could be closer to them. He rung the doorbell again as he adjusted his tie nervously. When Quinn opened the door, her presence took his breath away and his heart pounded rapidly. Tonight had to be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Miss Fabray." Puck spoke up as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"You're late." She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Yeah I know, I got held up. But hey, I bought these for you." He pointed out.

She sighed. "Fine. Let me put this in a vase then we can leave. You want to come in?" She opened the door a little wider, revealing to him that her baby sitter had arrived and was entertaining their child. Puck walked in while Quinn busied herself in the kitchen.

"What's up Jewish princess? Hudson too busy to bang you tonight?"

Rachel sighed and looked at him. "Do you always have to talk like that Puckerman? Beth's around you know." She was glad that Beth was a quiet girl for her age. She didn't ask too many questions. Rachel couldn't even begin to imagine the night if she had to spend the entire time questioning her what was her father referring to.

Puck saw his tiny girl bouncing in the living room and smiled at her presence. Beth was the only other girl who was capable of taking his breath away and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He crouched down to her height.

"Hey honey. Give daddy a kiss." He put his face close to the toddler and she smashed her lips on his cheek. It was sloppy, but he didn't care. He embraced her, and beamed when she dug her tiny fingers in his neck.

Quinn admired the sight for a moment before pulling him away. She wanted to relish every single moment she had with him, and tonight belonged to them alone. When they got to his truck, Puck smirked before opening the door for her.

"Okay, tonight's going to be a little different from our usual dates. I know, I know. You didn't want something big. But come on Q, it's our 5th year anniversary. So I'm still going to make this a special night whether you like it or not."

"You've already arrived late. You think you can make up for it?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I've got this. So. To start of, we're going to have a bit of an Alice in Wonderland theme for tonight. I know it's your favorite movie." He added with a wink.

She smiled as a form of surrender to his usual ways. Puck always knew what to do and she loved that he can be quite thoughtful if he wanted to be. He presented her the first envelope for the night. She opened it and it said,

**FOLLOW ME.**

She looked up and he offered his hand. Puck aided her into his vehicle and their night begun.

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant, Puck had specific instructions for everything the waiters served. He sat her down, and immediately, their first course was set in front of them. Using peas that Puck had painstakingly arranged before hand, which made him late, were the words,<p>

**EAT ME.**

She smiled. It was one of the most well thought out gesture she had seen him make. She looked up at him and saw that he was rubbing his hands anxiously.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Just a little bit. But it's okay." She nibbled off her fork and he beamed that his efforts were worth the prize.

"So how was your day?"

Quinn looked into his eyes, and said "It's getting better."

* * *

><p>As Puck finished the last bits of his pasta, his palms started to get sweaty again. He still hadn't thought of the best way to bring up the topic and was freaking out. The only solution he had was to drive her there, but even then, she might realize that something was up. <em>Oh god, what if she doesn't want to live with me? Damn it Puckerman, you should have thought this through instead of spurring it on her!<em> He sneaked a glance at her and saw that she was looking back at him. His heartbeat started to increase._ Okay wait, no no no! I will not psych myself out. I have to do this! This is what I've always wanted!_

"Ready to go Q?" He asked as he fidgeted in his seat, anxious to whisk her away from the crowd.

She nodded and he asked for the bill.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked hand in hand towards his vehicle. He kissed the top of their interlocked fingers.

"Still having fun?"

"The night's not over isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Please, you're Noah Puckeman. You never do things accordingly."

"So someone's being the smarty pants huh?" He put his arm around her shoulder, bringing the gap between them even closer. "But yes, the night isn't over." He whipped out his phone and texted a short message. Just as they reached his vehicle, Quinn's phone sounded and she raised her left eyebrow.

"I've just got a text from you."

"Read it out."

**BLINDFOLD ME.**

"Noah, what is..."

"At your service!" He loosened the tie around his neck and tied it around her eyes before she could question him further. Then, he helped her into her seat and started to pull away from the parking lot. He had to make sure that she wouldn't be a distraction before he completely lost his nerves.

* * *

><p>After he led her cautiously towards the door of his apartment, he untied the tie around her. Then, he presented her a key with the note,<p>

**UNLOCK ME.**

"Puck! What is this?"

"Just do it. I'll explain to you once we're inside."

When she led them into the two-room apartment, she was lost for words. It wasn't big, but bigger than her place. The living room was bare, except for a couple of furniture sitting around. But what got to her, were the pictures. There were at least 4 to 5 framed up pictures on the wall. And each of them had images of her and Beth. She turned to him and asked, "What is going on?"

He took her hands and pulled her towards the couch. "You know how I've been crashing at your place for a couple of months now right?"

She nodded, unsure of where he was taking this conversation.

"So yeah, while I've been doing that, I've made enough to get a place of my own. So here it is!" He rubbed his neck anxiously. "Do you like it?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "You mean to say, that you bought this place? Everything in here? With your own money? No manipulating people or anything? On your own?"

"Yeah. I mean, some of my savings came from the freshmen I tortured in McKinley. But it's only a small bit, I swear!"

She looked into his eyes, trying to detect any sign of humor in his tone. When she realized how serious he was about this, she held unto his hands. "I knew it! I knew you would be able to make it someday, and you have."

He leaned in until their foreheads met and she delivered a small kiss on his lips. Then he grinned and said, "I think this calls for a toast!" He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a wine bottle. Then, he grabbed two glasses from the pantry and set it in front of her. On the glass, it read

**DRINK ME.**

She beamed as he poured the red wine in. Puck definitely knew how to make a girl happy.

"So you're still keeping up with this whole Alice thing huh?" The blonde woman asked as she sipped into her drink.

"Of course! This is our special night!" Then he lowered his voice and said, "You don't think it's over yet now, do you?"

She laughed as he presented her another envelope. She tore it open with anticipation and read out the words that were imprinted on the paper.

**SERENADE ME.**

He grinned as he pulled out his guitar. "Glee club brought us together, even closer than before. So I thought music's probably the best way to celebrate my new achievement!"

_So long_  
><em>I've been looking too hard<em>  
><em>I've been waiting too long<em>  
><em>Sometimes I don't know what I will find<em>  
><em>I only know it's a matter of time<em>  
><em>When you love someone<em>  
><em>When you love someone<em>  
><em>It feels so right, so warm and true<em>  
><em>I need to know if you feel it too<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
><em>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong<em>  
><em>This heart of mine has been hurt before<em>  
><em>This time I wanna be sure<em>

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
><em>To come into my life<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for a girl like you<em>  
><em>And a love that will survive<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for someone new<em>  
><em>To make me feel alive<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm waiting for a girl like you<em>  
><em>To come into my life<em>

She pulled him closer to her before whispering.

**KISS ME.**

Puck smirked at her request. "Good to see you catching up Fabray."

* * *

><p>Quinn stood up from the couch. "So, a tour Mr. Puckerman?" Then she walked towards the bedrooms, dragging him behind her. When he opened the door to the extra empty room, he excused himself, an idea suddenly popping in his head.<p>

Noah Puckerman scrambled into his room, grabbing a piece of paper and a black marker. After scribbling a couple of words, he stuck the note on the door of the master room and joined her again.

"You're just up to no good tonight aren't you?" She said with a small smile as she leaned into him. The couple stared out of the window, into the dark streets of Lima, Ohio.

"We've gone through so much now haven't we? I still remembered when we were still in McKinley, how freaked out we were when we had Beth. And now she's already a preschooler. Where did our youth go Noah?" She sighed.

"Hey, we still got each other. That's all that matters now, doesn't it?"

"I guess." Then she continued. "Hey, Mohawk. This tour hasn't ended yet." She marched out of the room and headed for the final place of his apartment. The note stuck on the door made her stop in her tracks, and the smile on her face began to fade.

**OCCUPY ME.**

"We've sort of been living together for a while now. So when I bought this place, I already had you and Beth in mind." His voice sounded from her back and she turned around.

"And I know, moving can be tough and all, but Q, if we're under the same roof and all, we'll save money on a whole lot of other things. I know you don't want to rush into all these things, but it's something that we're moving towards, isn't it?

"Noah, this is.. You mean... What?"

"Move in with me Q." He took her hands into his and tightened his grip.

The blonde girl avoided his gaze. A million thoughts were flying in her head. Living together was a big step for them and she wasn't sure if they were ready. But that's the thing about growing up, you'll never know when you'll be ready, or when would be the right time unless you had the chance to experience it. She cupped his face.

While waiting for her to reply, it was like his head had morphed into a time clicking bomb. With every second that she remained quiet, Puck started to get even more nervous. He should have known better. Quinn can have quite the tantrum, and if he pushed things too far, who knows how long their argument could last?

As her fingers wrapped his cheekbones, he stared deep into her eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>As he walked her to her apartment, he was glad that everything had gone according to plan. Things were finally falling into place and he was excited for their future together. When she unlocked her door, another couple in the living room greeted them.<p>

Finn turned towards the sound of keys and saw that the owners of the house had returned home. Rachel had fallen asleep on his lap and now he was at lost of what to do. He put a finger to his lips, motioning the pair to keep their volume down. Quinn walked towards them, and smiled thankfully.

"Waited long?" She whispered as she picked up her baby girl who had fallen asleep on Finn's shoulder.

Finn shook his head. He stretched his left arm, the place where Beth had leaned on and stared down at his tiny brunette. He sighed and realized that there was no simple way to do this. Just when he started to nudge her, Puck came around and poked her in the ribs.

"Yo, Jewish elephant in the room! Get up!"

"Puck!" Finn and Quinn exclaimed in unison.

"Seriously, Noah! Beth's asleep here!" Quinn whispered harshly.

Rachel wiped the drool that was on her chin and rubbed her eyes with the other free hand. She yawned and stretched, hitting Finn's face in the process.

"It's like watching a kitty cat." Puck remarked.

Finn rubbed the sore spot that she had hit and pulled his girl up. "Come on baby, let's get you back home."

Rachel nodded; still a little unaware of what was going on around her. Finn sighed. Rachel had this terrible habit of being oblivious to her surroundings the minute she got up. Seeing that she would probably walk to his truck with her eyes half closed, he pulled her over her back.

When he was sure that he had a firm grip of her, the giant walked towards the door and Puck followed close behind him.

"So?" Finn asked quietly, after establishing that they were a safe distance away from Quinn.

Puck looked at him and said, "Not yet. I'll tell you tomorrow." Finn was his best friend; of course that's whom he'll go to for help in things like that. He was grateful that despite everything, they were still as close as they have always been. But tonight was meant for him and Quinn. Details about their night would be shared tomorrow.

Finn nodded and took his departure, with his own girl on his back.

* * *

><p>When Puck turned his back, he saw that Quinn was settling Beth in her bed. He marveled at the fact that very soon, they wouldn't have to live under these sort of living conditions anymore. He started towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

She smiled as his arms came from her back and his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, only to have him present to her another envelope.

"I thought you were all out for the night Noah." She said quietly as she tore herself away from his grip and walked towards the kitchen. He followed her; anxious for her to read the last note. He had waited long enough.

"Just open it. I promise that this is the last one."

She shook her head, resigning to the fact that with Noah, things would never be what it seemed.

**LOVE ME?**

The blonde girl looked up and smiled. "Yes."

He glowed with delight at her answer and said. "Then flip the card."

**DO ME.**

"Noah!" She had to give it to him. All night, he was nothing but gracious, thoughtful and caring with her. Of course, it came with a price. And trust Noah to end it off with getting into her pants.

"BETH'S AROUND!"

"That didn't stop us before." He added with a flirty smirk.

"Noah." She added warningly.

"Alright alright. You win. I should have known. That's why you only have one option left."

"Oh yeah? What's that? She added teasingly.

"You're not done with that envelope Fabray. The last one's in there."

She furrowed her brows as she looked into the envelope. She was certain that there was nothing else in there. "Noah, are you sure? Cause it's pretty empty to me." When she took her eyes of the paper in front of her, she dropped everything in her hands. She wrapped her arms around him as an answer to his final request. Her future was right in front of her and he was waiting on his knee. And in his hand, was a note attached to a tiny little box that said.

**MARRY ME.**

* * *

><p>First attempt at a one shot! Thanks to my readers from Best Fake and Stay Beautiful! For always cheering me on! This is for all the lovely people out there who had been nothing but supportive for every work I've done! Loving you with all of my heart :') And of course, to you who's reading this.<p> 


End file.
